Moisture ingress is a common problem for electronic devices because of the ability of liquids to cause shorts and corrosion within an electronic device. Often times, an electronic device may contact a liquid but only manifest symptoms of moisture ingress after an extended period of time. In the case of a mobile phone, where certain features of a mobile phone may only be used occasionally, a substantial amount of time may pass before a user notices the degeneration of certain features of the mobile phone caused by moisture ingress. For example, a headphone jack of a mobile phone may be rarely utilized by users who do not play music through their phone or conduct phone calls through a wearable headset. However, should the headphone jack contact a liquid, the headphone jack could be shorted by the liquid and degrade other portions of the mobile phone as the liquid progresses through the mobile phone. If a user is not aware of the liquid ingress, they may not be able to shut off the mobile phone in time to prevent shorting. Moreover, even if the user was made aware of the liquid ingress, they may not be provided with any way of mitigating damage caused by shorting and corrosion within the mobile device.